


[VID] Love Will Tear Us Apart

by momosansovino



Series: DCEU Clex Smallville AU Series [2]
Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Smallville
Genre: Bottom Clark Kent, DCEU - Freeform, Fanvids, M/M, Smallville AU, Top Lex Luthor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:55:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26521003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momosansovino/pseuds/momosansovino
Summary: There was a time that Iwanted.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Lex Luthor
Series: DCEU Clex Smallville AU Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1455808
Kudos: 8





	[VID] Love Will Tear Us Apart

**Author's Note:**

> just another day of shipping clex and another day of overwhelming feelings

Do you cry out in your sleep  
All my failings exposed  
Gets a taste in my mouth  
As desperation takes hold  
And it's something so good  
Just can't function no more


End file.
